Gem Wars
by cit4yourself
Summary: The gems are all human and are divided between two rival gangs, the Homeworld gang and the Crystal Gems. When two members from opposing gangs fall in love all chaos breaks lose when one gang is reluctant to let their member follow her heart. Rated T but may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any characters they all belong to the wonderful Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Run. That's all Amethyst could think while she dodged garbage cans and stray cats as she ran down the alley ways of Beach City. Not that she didn't enjoy the chase, it was just the consequences of getting caught she did not like. Of course messing with the Homeworld Gang was worth it to Amethyst. To her they deserved it. All they ever did was beat down on her friends. So when she had the chance to wreak some havoc on them she took the opportunity. It's what she was doing when the whole chase started. She had wandered into Homeworld's half of Beach City and began to tag her gang's, the Crystal Gems, sign all over the walls of different buildings. She had just finished filling in the fifth point on the golden star when Jasper, one of the Homeworld gang's members, stumbled upon Amethyst. It had taken less than a second for her to charge at the purple haired girl. Lucky for Amethyst, she had quick reflexes and was easily able to dodge the muscular girl's attack. She then quickly took off heading for her own territory.

She could see the boardwalk which marked the invisible border that seperated her gang's territory from Homeworld's. The Crystal Gem's territory stretched over the beach and large hill that was home to the lighthouse. In the side of the hill was an opening just large enough to fit the Crystal Gems' house in. It was small and slightly run down but it was still cozy and was perfect for all the members to abide in. Homeworld's territory consisted of the houses and small shops located around the other side of Beach City. Their members owned a slightly larger house compared to the Crystal Gems' house located deep in the heart of their territory. However, both gang's decided that the boardwalk would be neutral territory. It housed all the best restaurants, shops, and even Funland.

While both gang's could enjoy the bardwalk it didn't mean the rivalry was off limits there. Actually, the boardwalk proved to be one of the most popular areas to hold fights and rumbles. The boardwalk had been the arena for countless fist fights and chases and it had even seen some full out brawls with weapons. It's why Amethyst picked up the speed when she began to cross the boardwalk. If she ran into any Homeworld members it would mean a fight where she was out numbered, and that was never good. As she passed Fish Stew Pizza she slowed her pace a bit and finally made it over the border. She turned around to see Jasper come to a stop. She would never cross the border so close to the house of the Crystal Gems alone. It would only take a minute for other members to notice the commotion and soon Amethyst would have a full fighting force to back her up.

"Next time I see you on our territory I'll kick your puny ass to the ground," Jasper said her face turning red from rage as it became obvious she had lost the chase.

Amethyst let out a loud chuckle at the threat, "I'd love to see you try!"

With that she turned around and jogged back to the house leaving Jasper seething behind her. When she opened the screen door she was met with usual evening commotion as dinner was prepared and tasks were done to prepare for the next morning.

"Evening Amethyst," Garnet said from one of the stools surrounding the island.

"Sup G," she responded as she made a turn for the refrigerator to grab a water bottle.

"Trying to finish this history homework," she said as she turned her attention back to the paper she was working on.

"Booooring. Where's Rose," She asked looking around the room.

"She's changing Steven's diaper," Pearl responded as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Cool what's for dinner I'm starving?" Amethyst asked as she took a seat next to Garnet.

"Pasta and meatballs," Pearl responded, "It's all we have, we will have to take a trip to the grocery store tomorrow."

"I'm down for it," Amethyst said, "I could use a good fight with one of those Homeworld assholes."

"The idea is not to get in a fight in the grocery store since it's on their territory and we will be out of our league," Garnet said cooly not looking up from her homework.

"I know it would still be fun though," Amethyst said taking a large gulp from her drink of water.

"You can come with Garnet and I after school then," Pearl said as she placed a pot of water on the stove, "We will need the back up just in case."

"Yes!" Amethyst said throwing her arms up in the air.

"What's all the excitment about," Rose asked as she carried a squirming Steven in her arms.

"Amethyst was just happy that she would be able to go grocery shopping with us tomorrow," Pearl said as she walked over and took Steven from Rose's arms.

Rose was caretaker to the three girls. She took them in a long time ago when they were each left to fend for themselves at a young age (which are three very long stories). She had fallen in love with a guy named Greg but she had pushed him away out of fear that the Homeworld members would come after him. A month later she had found out she was pregnant with their son. So she and the four girls had since been raising Steven. They all cared for him greatly and one day he would make an excellent Crystal Gem or he could even fall into his mother's footsteps and become leader.

"I hope you're not going to start any trouble," Rose said as she quickly took over cooking.

"No, when have I ever started trouble for just the heck of it?" Amethyst responded.

Garnet scoffed and Pearl let out a soft chuckle at her remark. "Well judging by your sweaty appearance and the amount of dirt and leaves in your hair it's clear not too long ago." Rose said placing a hand on her hip.

Amethsyt just let out a sheepish grin. "So what were you up to?" Rose asked.

"I may or may not have been tagging our star all over Homeworld's territory and I may or may not have been caught by Jasper and chased across town," Amethyst responded guiltily.

"Amethyst your lucky you didn't get caught, Jasper is strong." Rose said.

"Plus you shouldn't be on their territory alone what if it hadn't been just Jasper?" Pearl said pointedly.

"If you want to cause trouble just ask one of us to come with you," Rose added.

"Yeah don't hog all the fun," Garnet said to change the mood.

Pearl let out a small laugh, "True," she said as she put steven down in his playpen.

Rose just sighed, "The three of you love to cause problems," she said as she went back to cooking.

"Yeah but you love us," Amethsyt said which resulted in laughs all around.

"Yeah I do which means I say this with love, go do your homework," Rose said smirking.

Amethyst frowned, "Ugh fine," she said as she walked to her room to get her backpack.

She returned moments later with her books and sat down on the island to start her English essay. Eventually Pearl joined them to add the finishing touches to her science project. By time they were all done dinner was ready to be served. Garnet got up to get plates while Amethyst ran to the fridge to pick out the beverages. Pearl removed Steven from his playpen and placed him in a high chair and moved to the cabinets to grab him some baby food. Once dinner was all served, the three girls sat down to eat while Rose fed Steven his food. As soon as dinner was cleaned up, everyone was allowed to spend the next couple hours doing whatever they wished before it was time for bed. Once everyone returned back from their freetime they were quickly ushered to their rooms by Rose.

Each girl had their own room in the same hall as Rose. Steven however had a room that was built in above the living room when his arrival was expectant. He was not far from the four so all of his night time fussing was heard by all of them, and anyone could quickly reach him to calm him down. Within the next ten minutes everyone was in bed and Rose made her nightly rounds to make sure all lights were off and everyone was tucked in cozily. When Rose had reached her room she sat down and got comfortable.

"Goodnight everyone," she called from her room.

"Goodnight," Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl responded.

Soon the only sounds that could be heard were the rhythmic breathing of peaceful sleepers and the loud snores coming from Amethsyts room.

* * *

 **So to quickly explain some thing, the hall wear the girl's rooms are would be where the warp pad and temple are located. If you have any questions please ask and Review please! I love hearing your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe**

* * *

Mornings in the Crystal Gem's house were hectic. Everyone got up at 5 am promptly, or in Amethyst's case having to be dragged from bed by Pearl or Garnet. They then took turns showering and brushing their teeth which proved difficult due to there being only one bathroom. By time the bathroom war was over Rose had finished making breakfast and everyone sat down to eat while books were thrown from bags in a last minute attempt to finish homework.

"So what time do you think you three will be back?" Rose asked once everyone had begun to shovel food into their mouths

"Not sure, depends how grocery shopping goes," Garnet said as she looked up from the textbook she was reading.

"Alright, just dont start any unecessary trouble, " she responded glaring at Amethyst.

"No promises," the purple haired girl responded as she got up to fill her plate with seconds.

"Don't worry Rose Homeworld has nothing we can't handle," Pearl said as she got up to dump her half eaten breakfast in the trash.

"Just be safe and call me if there is a problem," Rose said as she began to clean up breakfast.

"You got it," Amethyst said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door the other two following behind her.

The walk to school was uneventful. The trio didn't see any Homeworld members while they made their way to school so the walk consisted of them planning the best route to the grocery store and back. Once they made it on school grounds they headed to their usual spot behind the school. It was located near the dumpsters, Amethyst had discovered it last year when she was running, yet again, from Jasper. The Crystal Gems preferred their spot because it was hidden from the eyes of teachers and other students and most imortantly it was hidden from Homeworld. Both gangs had to go to school so it was another hot popular area for fights and chases. It allowed them some peace and quiet when they didn't feel like putting up with Homeworld's bullshit.

"Meet here after school," Garnet said after they had made themselves comfortable.

"Sure," Amethyst said as she took a lighter and a cigarette out from her bag.

"Don't light one here," Pearl warned, "People might smell it and grow suspicious."

"Ah relax P," Amethyst said taking a long drag and blowing out into the air.

Pearl just grumbled under her breathe before taking out a book and doing some more studying for her math test. When the bell rang the three split up for their first period class. By the time they all met up again it was lunch. They chose a table near the back of the cafeteria and continued to eat there lunches making small talk until their attention was diverted by the entrance of three people.

"Don't look now but here comes dumb, dumber, and dumbest," Amethyst said through a mouth full of tuna salad.

The three watched as Jasper walked in followed by a tall, thin girl with blue hair and a short blonde wearing her signature green t-shirt. They slowly made there way over to the girl's table.

"Look what we have here," Jasper said leaning over their table to get face to face with Amethyst, "It's the runt I caught tagging our territory yesterday."

"Back off asshole," Amethyst said clearly unfazed by the girl's words.

"You see I can't because its my personal policy to not let scum like you get off for free for messing with Homeworld." Jasper said rage clear in her eyes.

"Try me," Amethyst said standing up.

"Fine," Jasper said as she grabbed the smaller girl's shirt and brought her arm back to swing.

Immediately Garnet and Pearl stood up ready to fight off the stronger Homeworld member. This commotion caught the attention of a nearby teacher and he made his way over to the group.

"Jasper," Lapis said quietly, "Teacher alert!"

Jasper turned around to see the teacher advancing and quickly released the girl. She then took off with Lapis and Peridot following her out of the cafeteria and down the hallway retreating into the safety of the crowd of students.

"Come on we better go to," Garnet said noticing the teacher still advancing, "We will get in so much trouble if Rose finds out a teacher busted us again."

"Right behind you," Pearl said as she dragged Amethyst out of the cafe while the shorter girl clung to her sandwhich for dear life.

"That was close," Garnet said once they had put a decent distance between themselves and the cafeteria.

"Jasper is such a jerk, " Amethyst said shoving the remaining bite of her tuna into her mouth.

"I know," Garnet said, "We will deal with her later but for now lets head out. School is over in fifteen minutes anyways."

"Yeah let's go. We can get a head start into Homeworld territory now," Amethyst said throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

The three girls quickly exited the school and walked about a half a mile distance to a parking lot which held a beat up car. It was the only vehicle the Crystal Gems owned and it was mostly used for grocery shopping and the occassional joy ride. They wasted no time in throwing their backpacks in the trunk and hoping in. Pearl got in the driver's seat while Garnet rode shotgun and Amethyst sat in the back. It was another ten minute drive through Homeworld territory before they reached the grocery store. It was the only one in Beach City so the Crystal Gems didn't have much of a choice to where they got their groceries. It was located in the heart of Homeworld territory and since school was out the girl's had a limited time to get in and get out without being caught.

"Alright, we need to get paper towels, cereal, bread, pasta, canned soup, yogurt, orange juice, water, apples, oranges, baby wipes, baby food, diapers, coffee, tea, milk, eggs, and bagels," Pearl said taking a lengthy list out of her pocket.

"Jeez is that all," Amethyst said sarcastically as she glanced around the store.

"Its a long list I know, but we need to get at least the baby supplies and the canned goods. If we run into trouble and can't get the other stuff we will be ok." Pearl said as she handed the list to Garnet.

"Alright split up and meet at check out we each will take six things. You have ten minutes," Garnet said giving everyone their specific groceries to find.

The three girls quickly split up. Garney headed to the canned good section while Pearl headed for baby supplies and Amethyst went to the refrigerated section. The shopping went well and each girl was able to get their designated items with time to spare. They all met up at check out and quickly paid for their items. As they were heading out the door they were met with a large orange road block. Jasper was standing in the exit using her bulk to block the Gems from leaving.

"Move Jasper," Garnet said when it was clear the girl was not going to let them go.

Jasper let out a cackle, "You're out of your league," she said as she made an advance on the taller gem.

Not wasting a second Garnet swung her fist and made contact with the larger's girl's stomach. Jasper staggered backwards from the blow and immediatly the three took off runing through the doors.

"We can make it to the car its about a block-" but Pearl never managed to finish her sentence before she was met with the unlucky end of a fist.

Lapis and Peridot had been waiting outside for the trio and now Pearl found herself facing off with Lapis while Peridot took on Amethyst and Garnet was stuck with Jasper. Lapis took another swing at the girl but the lithe strawberry blonde was able to quickly dodge and meet with a counter attack. Her fist found the side of Lapis's face and the thin girl was sent several inches backwards from the impact. Wasting no time Lapis stood back up and jumped at Pearl knocking them both to the ground. In the mess of limbs, the two found themselves in as they toppled over each other, Pearl managed to see her two friends holding their own against their opponents.

As they started to slow down Pearl took her legs and reared back pushing with all her strength against the girl's chest. Lapis was sent hurtling off Pearl who quickly stood up and ran after Amethyst who had beat Peridot and was heading to the car. Before she could make it five feet the girl was tackled to the ground by the persistant Lapis. She blocked a wild swing from the pale girl and sent one back in return which made contact with Pearl's ribs. The wind knocked out of her, Pearl was left to the mercy of her opponent as Lapis flipped the girl over and reared back to send a heafty blow to her face. As she swung forward the two girl's eyes locked. Immediately Pearl was lost in the deep beautiful blue of the girls eyes. Judging by Lapis's sudden hallt she two was fixated on the other's eyes. They stood there for what felt like hours before suddenly Lapis was sent flying by Garnet who managed to pull her off her friend.

"Let's go!" Garnet said as she grabbed Pearl's arm and helped her up while shoving grocery bags into her arms.

They sprinted to the car where Amethyst was already waiting. Quickly they threw the bags in the trunk and hopped in sending the engine roaring to life. Immediately Pearl stepped on the gas and fled down the street of Homeworld territory. They didn't stop until they reached the house. Upon their arrival home, Garnet and Amethyst climbed out of the car and started unloading the bags while Pearl remained in the driver's seat. For some reason she could not get the sight of Lapis's royal blue eyes out of her mind.

* * *

 **And another chapter! I dont have a set schedule for when I will post updates but once finals are over I will have plenty of time to write. I'm posting this chapter because I was so happy with the reviews and the number of views this story has recieved! Thank you all and let me know what you think!**


End file.
